Salvatores
by Uchiha Umeko
Summary: Lily and James Potter weren't truly a part of the Order. They were the secret leaders of the most powerful magical faction in history, fighting fire with fire against Voldemort. What happens when Harry finds out? Better summary inside and warnings!
1. Chapter 1

Salvatores

Summary: Lily and James Potter weren't truly a part of the Order of the Phoenix. They were, in fact, the secret leaders of possibly the most powerful magical faction in history- Salvatores. Erased from history due to their "radical" ways, Salvatores fought fire with fire against Voldemort and his followers. What happens when Harry finds out?

Warning: There might be (that means most likely) yaoi and yuri pairings. Violence and coarse language are included. Rating will definitely go up, because I'm just that big of a perv. Oh, and yes, OC's and bashing!

Chapter 1:

"Look everyone! It's the freak boy!" Dudley cried out. His group of bullies looked over to where he pointed. When they spotted the target, a predatory grin spread across all their faces.

Their prey was Harry Potter, a four year old with a mop of messy black hair, extremely pale skin, and the brightest, most unique shade of green eyes ever. The green was something akin to the color of emeralds, but brighter and just _greener _if that was possible. Another thing about the boy was that he was incredibly small for his age. It could have easily been genetics, but if you looked closely, you could also see how underweight the boy was, something well hidden by the baggy clothes he was wearing.

When Harry heard Dudley's yell, his eyes widened and his small body froze. Fear and panic filled him. _No, _he thought. _I can't let them get me._

Harry took off as soon as he saw the first signs of movement from his cousin and his posse. It was a game that Dudley had recently started. Harry-hunting was the name of it.

No one bothered to help him as ran down the streets in obvious danger. One look at his ratty hand-me-downs, and the rich upper-class citizens of Little Whinging would stare at him in disgust and contempt.

_Please! Anyone, I need somewhere safe! Somewhere safe…_

Something inside of Harry responded to the request, and soon he was gone, leaving a pack of confused and furious preschoolers.

* * *

Harry reappeared in an attic, disorientated from the trip he had just made. He didn't seem to think about how it should be impossible to travel such a distance in the span of about a second. The boy could only think about how grateful he was to escape from Dudley. Harry looked around to check his surroundings, panicking when he realized where he was.

Judging by the size and contents of the place, he was most likely in an attic right now. Then when he paid attention to the photographs hanging on the creaking walls, he realized he was back at 4 Privet Drive. He was in the attic.

Aunt Petunia always told him never, under circumstances was he allowed to enter the attic. Not even if a serial killer was out to get him and the only safe place was the attic- although, Harry mused, that was a tad bit extreme. Still, he was incredibly scared over how much trouble he'd be in. He should leave now.

When Harry left to go open the door, the lock suddenly closed. He was shocked as the inanimate object locked him in and it wouldn't budge. He tried rattling the door open, and even picking the lock, but nothing seemed to work. Harry sighed.

_Might as well enjoy the time I have left before I never see the light of the sun again._

The four year old started to walk around the attic, noting the pictures on the walls. They were incredibly foreign to him. Dudley was in two photos (he counted), and they were all baby photos. A large percentage of the photos were of two girls, a willowy blond and a beautiful red head. Harry could tell the two were very close just by looking at these photos. The two were either incredibly close friends or sisters, the latter being more reasonable. What was even stranger was the red headed girl.

The red-head was beautiful. His vision was atrocious but he could see that much. Her most noticeable feature was her breathtaking green eyes. Such a strange shade of green, but it suited her. _They seem so much like mine, _Harry thought.

Being a four year old with less than amazing observation skills and horrible eyesight, he didn't notice the small caption in script that said, Lily and Petunia Evans, 1967.

He then wandered around some more, looking at the small trinkets lying around. It was very obvious that no one had touched the place in a long time. A thick layer of dust had accumulated on every surface as far as he could see. What utterly horrifying thing was up here that could ban him from ever coming to the attic?

Harry wandered around for a little bit more until he found something very strange. A large mahogany chest was hidden away in a corner, with not a speck of dust on it. There was no fabric cover on it or anything. Even those wouldn't have protected the chest so well. It was as though something was preventing anything from the chest, but that was ridiculous.

The large thing fascinated him. It was definitely expensive, with gold lettering on one side and gold handles. The workmanship itself was amazing. So much time and effort was put into this, and he could appreciate that. What could be inside? Something precious must be inside this beautiful container.

No! He shouldn't be thinking like this! Such a beautiful, wonderful thing shouldn't be tainted by his touch!

But… he was really so curious… what harm could one little peak do?

Gingerly, Harry opened up the lid of the chest. Another strange thing- there was no lock on the chest. If there was no lock, who knew what kind of thieves would try and steal the treasure that was inside.

He opened up the chest and anticipated what could be in it. Money? Jewels? Then, disappointment set in as he saw nothing but papers and photographs. Maybe there was something valuable about the letters?

Harry dug around the large chest full of papers, looking for something interesting. Nothing really… wait! Was that Harry Potter, his name, he just saw? It couldn't be! But something with his name on it ought to belong to him. And if it didn't, he could always put the thing back.

The boy plucked an envelope out; curious as to how something with his name was written on it. He knew he was Harry Potter, but he never realized he had a middle name.

_James. _He tried out the name, getting used to the sound of it. _It's a bit plain, but somehow it fits. Harry James Potter._

The envelope didn't have that nasty tasting glue on it or tape, so he could open it up without ruining the expensive…paper? No, it wasn't exactly paper. He couldn't quite place his finger on it.

As he opened the envelope, he saw another piece of the strange material; yes, parchment was the name of it. Inside was another piece of the parchment. Harry started to read the letter that was addressed to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing this letter to you while your father is watching to make sure you don't crawl out of your crib and cause more mischief than you already have. Small moments like that bring a smile to my face, and I'd do anything to protect that. _

_My baby, by the time you read this, I'll probably be gone already. And if I didn't die protecting you from that as- I mean Voldemort, well you can slap me silly when you see me in the afterlife. _

_You're probably so confused right now. The only possible way you could be reading this way is if my will was tampered with and you've been sent to the Dursleys. Please be patient, you'll learn everything in due time. You'll have to trust me about this and follow my instructions._

_When you finish reading this letter, you'll have to smear some of your blood onto this and it'll activate. It's a teleportation device, and it will bring you to the person who is your legal guardian. Everything will be explained to you when you get there, I promise. But for now, just trust me. _

_I love you Harry. Don't ever forget that. You'll do great things, I know you will._

_From your loving and most likely deceased mother,_

_Lily Evans Potter_

Tears welled up in his eyes as he finished reading the letter. His parents had really loved him, and died protecting them. They didn't even want him to live with the Dursleys! And they sounded super! A teleportation device? Cool! Of course he would respect his mother's last wishes. Rummaging around in the chest again, Harry started to look for anything sharp that he could use to draw some blood.

_BOOM! BOOM! _Loud footsteps echoed and he paled as he realized it was Uncle Vernon. He had to hurry quickly!

"BOY, YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Come on, come on, where is the knife? I know I saw it somewhere, OW!" Harry held up his thumb in pain, a large paper cut being the source of it. His eyes widened as he realized that he was wasting the valuable life blood, and crawled over to where his precious letter was.

"I'M BREAKING THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" A few seconds later, a large whale of a man burst through the door. Harry's green eyes widened. Quickly, he smeared the blood from his paper cut onto the letter. He looked down at his tummy, starting to feel a strange pull. He looked back up at his astounded uncle, and smirked. "See ya later, sucker." Harry, the letter, and the chest then disappeared forever from the Dursley household.

This whole time, Vernon could only gape at the display. When his nephew disappeared, his face turned an ugly shade of puce.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Harry reappeared in a large office, collapsing onto the carpet with the chest and letter soon reappearing as well. A man in his mid twenties sat behind his desk, shocked as the child appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry," he whispered. "You're alive."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was sucking on his favorite lemon candies when one of the alarms concerning Harry Potter started to go insane and then died out.

Albus coughed to get rid of the lemon drop he had nearly swallowed. He was really concerned now. That alarm was the one that alerted him whenever Harry would leave the house. How loud the alarm was depended on how serious the reason for his absence was. For example, the alarm would beep a few times if he was going out to the grocery store, but if here to be kidnapped, the alarm would blare like an annoying siren. For this to happen, someone or something magical must have taken Harry out of the Dursley's to somewhere out of Dumbledore's range.

The old headmaster sunk into his chair. What to do now? Those blood wards were supposed to protect Harry from Voldemort and any Death Eaters until he turned seventeen.

He sighed. He was getting too fucking old for this bullshit.

* * *

A/N: I FINALLY typed this stupid thing! I just finished it up and it's like, 3:30 right now? I haven't been able to get any sleep whatsoever. I was at a housewarming party and my friend and I went out to CVS because all the little kids were getting so overwhelming. Seriously, five year olds can be rapists! Anyways, my friend and I got high off of life... and a decent amount of Red Bull.

How is it so far? Fucking amazingly amzing? Excellent? Great? Good? Okay? Bad? Terrible? Atrocious? Shittier than the Hold It Against Me MV? I thought it was horrible. The song itself is okay though... please review? You can tell me how you thought it was! Do add constructive criticism, it does help! You can even use this scale! I just realized this is the longest first chapter or prologue thingie I've ever done for a multi-chapter fic. How should I celebrate?

I need to catch some sleep... BUT I'M NOT TIRED! CURSE YOU RED BULL~! Now I shall try and update Council of Nine... I'm such a shitty lemon writer. And I call myself a perv. Adios!

~Uchiha Umeko


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry woke up thinking how he had never slept on such a comfortable bed before. He blinked his eyes, wincing as the fluorescent lights hurt his eyes with their brightness. The boy felt a fairly heavy weight on his lap and looked down to see what it was.

Harry was shocked to see someone's head. He (Harry was pretty sure it was a he anyways) was pale, with curly black hair, and looked much older than he was, but younger than Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia. The man wore a suit, kind of like the one Uncle Vernon wore to work, but it was much nicer. And- what was THAT?

He had the strangest thing ever on the side of his face. It was very, very dark black, and it looked like the plant that crawled along the drainage pipe. But instead of crawling down a white tube, it made its path from his temple all the way down to his chin. The thing (he didn't know what to call it) was scary, but pretty in its own way.

Harry tried to wiggle out of his spot, but he was pretty tiny for his age, and the man had a pretty big head. Then the urge to go the bathroom had overcome him. He really, really needed to leave. Finally, he succeeded by pushing his legs up with as much strength as he had and quickly tumbling out of the bed. Tip toeing, Harry left to go find the little boy's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~DO THE WAVVVVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry strolled back into his room, feeling refreshed. Wherever he was, the place was huge! As he stepped back into the room he was in (he was really proud that he could read the numbers- 413!), his eyes widened when saw the mystery man in a panic. The man was literally tearing the room apart. Chairs were flying, books soared, and the shelves were destroyed.

The man turned around, eyes widening when he saw Harry. They both stood still for a few silent. It was very strange for him, especially when the man started to cry. Did he do something wrong? He then fell down on his knees, crushing Harry in a big bear hug. There were even more tears now, and he could hear the man whispering his name over ad over again. It sounded like Aunt Petunia's nightly prayer. Still, why was he crying and hugging him? He barely knew the man!

When the man had stopped crying, he stood up and patted down the new wrinkles in his clothes. "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away." The man kept sniffling, although not as much.

"It's okay." Harry croaked out. He was almost about to cry too!

The other man smiled at him. "You're very polite Harry."

Harry became embarrassed at the praise. "Thank you, sir. But who are you? Are you a friend of Uncle Vernon?"

The man chuckled. "I forget sometimes that you haven't met me before. My name is Lucas. Well, how do I put this? That teleportation device- it was supposed to bring you to me. I'm your legal guardian."

With a certain elderly wizard

Dumbledore Apparated onto Privet Drive with a small pop. He briskly walked down the street until he was in front of the second house on the right.

"I've no bloody idea why Muggles enjoy houses like these," he thought to himself. The wizard hadn't even knocked on the white oak door, when it was opened violently by a red-faced walrus. As soon as he caught sight of the magenta robes and clashing turquoise hat, his face purpled in rage.

"WE JUST GOT RID OF THE OTHER ONE! CAN'T YOU FREAKS JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE?" Vernon spat out every word. He didn't yell, fearing that his neighbors would try and see what was happening.

Dumbledore raise an eyebrow at the man's belligerent behavior. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest decision in the world to leave young Harry here. Vernon, becoming ever paranoid, grabbed the elderly wizard by the wrist and dragged him inside.

"What the hell is this about? If you're looking for the boy, he's long gone. Good riddance I say." Dumbledore pressed his lips into a thin line, doing his best not to say something cruel enough to make Vernon burst into tears and cry for his mommy. He had other things on his mind, namely where Harry could be. It wasn't as though he had someone to run to. The Dursley's treatment made sure of that. So where was he? The elder wizard had already tried tracing the boy's magical signature, but it had led him to somewhere out in the Himalayans.

Now as he stared at the obese Muggle before him, guilt resonated within him. He knew of the tension between Petunia and Lily, but he had not known the degree of Vernon's hatred. He only wanted Harry to feel alienated, so when he came to Hogwarts, he could assume the role of the mentor.

He was almost about to summon a bottle of his finest firewhiskey, but then stopped. Vernon didn't deserve any privileges whatsoever.

His last though before apparating away? _What have I _done?

Please excuse the quality of this chapter's former version. Yes, I was on a flight home when I wrote it but I may or may not have been under the influence of... something. Music can only do so much to drown out arguing parents.

Anyways, I also apologize for the late update. The past year has not been to kind to me, let's just say. I had to resort to drinking on a fucking flight. Whatever, hope you enjoy this edited chapter and chapter TRES.

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Nöel's handler was the one to see the team off to the station. He didn't mind. His own handler was skilled; she had to be if she wanted to be paired with Team Able's leader. But she would not be seeing him for a majority of the next year and he knew she would get sentimental. Her parting words would be messy and tearful, and his impeccable clothing would be ruined. Anastasie's handler was very tense in crowds, suspiciously so. It would be annoying if the station's security were to pull them aside.

He was the one who had suggested the three handlers not go along. To his knowledge, none of his teammates had ever been on such a long engagement before. He decided it would be a good substitute for the biannual proficiency exam, considering some of the possible dangers they might face. Director Branagh had grudgingly given him the okay. Their head of security thought differently. Some of the top Actives in New York and their head of R&D going on such a long term engagement would surely send their clients into frenzy!

He had rolled his eyes at that. As if he hadn't already planned for a situation like this. He came in the next day, or rather a blood clone of himself, with a blood clone for Nöel and Anastasie. Dong Li herself said that her second in command had the correct qualifications to fill in for her at any board meetings. "I'm going to email him everyday to check on his progress. I'm _certain _he will meet company standards." Her statement was punctuated with a glare that had the older male shriveling.

Still, it would be an interesting vacation for the four of them. He was very thorough in researching the world that his parents came from. British Wizarding society was very different from the small clusters of magical communities in America, and he did not like going into a situation if he didn't have all of the variables accoutned for. Lucas wouldn't tell him much. His memories of England were painful to deal with.

After their luggage was loaded and their goodbyes were said, they boarded the train quickly. Nöel had an arm wrapped around Anastasie's waist, Dong Li walked, her gait very stiff, and he felt for the wand hidden up his sleeve. He had no idea how the magical folk in this country managed with the stupid sticks.

Thankfully traffic had been light and they made it in time to find several empty compartments. They chose a compartment right by the back exit of their car, an area mainly occupied by Slytherins. He, being the last one, waved his hand to shut the door. Anastasie made sure no one was lurking outside before she plopped next to her boyfriend.

Dong Li was the first to speak up. Her voice was quieter, higher pitched, but still retained its sharp quality. "It still feels strange to be a child again." She shook her head. "When _I_ was eleven, I was working on my dissertation."

Nöel chuckled. "And now you're attending a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Imagine what your professors would say. I mean, the first time I was eleven, I was wreaking havoc on the Sûreté." He sat up a little straighter when he asked his captain a question. "So Harry… does it feel strange to be in England again?"

Harry shrugged. "Most of my early memories were wiped when I came to New York. As far as I'm concerned, the only personal ties I have to the United Kingdom are my mother and father." He shrugged. "It's a small price to pay for being a child prodigy. That and the sociopathic tendencies." The compartment was very quiet afterwards.

Anastasie had already fallen asleep, leaning against the taller French boy next to her. Harry wasn't surprised. She had gotten back from an engagement in D.C. an hour before they were leaving for England. _Price for being New York City's most requested Active, _he thought to himself.

He gave a small yawn that he failed to hide from the woman (girl, he corrected) next to him. Dong Li rested her hand on his thigh. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive." Harry was about to refuse when Nöel interrupted. "Dong Li and I can take turns with watch duty." He gave a thin smile. "We need our captain well rested."

Harry sighed. He didn't like it when he wasn't on the rotation, but he conceded. He had a nagging feeling that he wouldn't be getting any peace at Hogwarts. He might have been a magic prodigy, but he still needed his nightly doses of rest.

Dong Li was only certain Harry had fallen asleep when she could the slow eye movement associated with the first stage of NREM sleep. She cursed when her hands started to shake, the tremors uncontrollable. They died down just as she had found the container of L-Dopa in her purse.

"Parkinson's is a bitch, isn't it?" She scowled her agreement, but was just thankful it wasn't worse. "Don't worry. You finally have an opportunity to kill the bastard who cursed you." Nöel said darkly. Her sour expression was directed at her teammate, albeit a softer one.

"I understand that you care for me and don't like seeing me in pain. However, this engagement holds a higher precedence than my revenge." The French boy rolled his eyes.

"You're such a stickler for the rules! What's so bad about reversing that curse? Once that curse is lifted and you have control over your whole body again, you can work more efficiently, benefitting yourself, the rest of the team, and the entire department of research and development."

"Must I explain this to you again? The Manhattan Dollhouse branch was created to help Rossum secure its place in the world market; hence its location in the financial district. Even though I didn't intend for any of my… personal research to be selfless, it has benefitted our parent corporation tremendously. No one would ever accuse the world's top manufacturer of MRI imaging equipment of human trafficking. So really, my curse has benefitted this entire operation more than most people can imagine. Don't forget why Salvatores sponsors this team specifically." Dong Li's finger combed through Harry's messy black locks while she drawled, a slight Hong Kong accent becoming apparent. She brushed the bangs to cover his scar. Anyone could be peeking after all. Nöel sighed.

"Might as well crack these textbooks open and start reviewing."


End file.
